


Click

by OzQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: The panel on Shiro's arm lay open, exposing intricate circuits and shiny chips, gleaming and sterile.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> Prompts: arm, research, gentle, praise, Katie

* * *

"I feel like I'll mess it up," Pidge said, suddenly doubting herself.

The panel on Shiro's arm lay open, exposing intricate circuits and shiny chips, gleaming and sterile.

"You won't mess it up," Shiro assured her gently.

She glanced up at him. He was watching her with a small smile, no trace of worry on his face at all.

"If you're sure…" She prodded hesitantly. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"But you can feel it?"

"Yes, I can feel you."

She found the loose chip and carefully pushed it in until it clicked.

Shiro's fingers twitched once, twice. "Thank you, Katie."

* * *

 


End file.
